Stay
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: The return of multi-billionaire Mashburn threatens Jane and Lisbon's budding romance, and leaves Lisbon confused. Who will she choose? The man who can give her empty glamour? Or the one who has been there all along? For Jisbon4ever, and watchyou walk.
1. Chapter 1 Sundaes

**Stay**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon's budding romance is threatened with the return of billionaire Walter Mashburn. Who will Lisbon choose? The man who can give her empty glamour? Or the one who's been there all along? Inspired by "Stay" by SafetySuit.**

**Dedicated to:**

Watchyouwalk (Autumn), because we were IMing one night, and she helped me come up with the idea of Jane and Lisbon's romance being threatened by Mashburn's return. Thanks for being my muse Autumn.

And to Jisbon4ever (Laura), just because she's totally awesome, and one of my best friends on (Love Patricia)

**Love,**

**Holly**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't even be writing this story right now.

**Author's Note:**

**I wrote this story between January 13****th**** and 17****th****. We had a big snowstorm in my state, and I didn't have anything better to do than chew watermelon gum, and write stories. I wasn't going anywhere.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"I'll say one thing," Jane said to Lisbon as they lingered over a shared sundae at _Burr's Fountain_, their favorite ice cream parlor. "Transitioning from partners to something more has been _so _easy."

Lisbon's face broke into a smile as she pinched a maraschino cherry. "I'd have to agree."

"And I didn't even have to seduce you over a meal."

She laughed and threw her cherry at him. "Oh, hush!"

Jane smiled and leaned into kiss her when his phone buzzed. He groaned and pulled away. "Sorry, but I have to take this."

"No you don't," Lisbon whispered. "You're off-duty."

"I know. . . I know. . . but this is my father. He's been begging to meet you for years now."

"Years? Really?" Lisbon flushed. "Jane, I am flattered."

His phone buzzed again and Jane reached for it. He put his finger to his lips and then touched Lisbon's. "A promise for later."

Lisbon sighed; they had gone out for four months now. And he had touched her more when they weren't dating. He hadn't done as much as hold her hand.

Jane slid into the booth again and smiled at her. "So, how about coming to meet my father tomorrow? He's going to cook dinner for us. It'll probably be something hideous like pasta and Prego sauce, and cheap wine. But it'll be made with love."

Lisbon's heart fluttered. "I like things made with love."

"Good, then he wants us to be there at six."

"Then pick me up at five.

"Dad?" Jane raised his phone to his ear and winked at Lisbon. "Yeah, she said that she'd love to come. Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow. I love you too Dad."

Lisbon's heart was going out of control now. A grown man who still told his father that he loved him. . . she was pretty sure she could spend the rest of her life loving Patrick Jane.

Jane hung up and looked at Lisbon. "So, what should we do now?"

"I don't know," Lisbon replied. "Do you want to take a walk on the beach or something? I mean. . . for once, let's do something that normal couples do."

"You mean examining dead bodies and chasing down bad guys isn't something normal couples do?" Jane asked, pretending to be shocked.

Lisbon smiled. "No."

"You know Richard Castle helps his girlfriend solve mysteries, right? Speaking of Richard Castle, have you read his latest Nikki Heat novel? I know how much you enjoy them—"

"_Jane_!" Lisbon whined.

"Okay! Okay! We'll do something "normal" couples do," Jane agreed, getting out of the booth and offering Lisbon his hand. "I mean, if I _have _to be a "_normal_" couple; I'd rather do it with you then any other women in California."

The smile that Lisbon gave him was the one of somebody who had just won the jackpot in the lottery. Except this new relationship was better than any cash prize ever could be.

**TBC. . .**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Parents

**Stay**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon's budding romance is threatened with the return of billionaire Walter Mashburn. Who will Lisbon choose? The man who can give her empty glamour? Or the one who's been they're all along? Inspired by "Stay" by SafetySuit.**

**Dedicated to:**

watchyouwalk (Autumn), because we were IMing one night, and she helped me come up with the idea of Jane and Lisbon's romance being threatened by Mashburn's return. Thanks for being my muse Autumn.

To Jisbon4ever (Laura), just because she's totally awesome, and one of my best friends on (Love Patricia)

**Love,**

**Holly**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't even be writing this story right now.

**Author's Note:**

**I know the whole thing with Jane and his father is a little not what everybody thinks about them. But since we don't know really anything about Jane and his father, I decided to put something there. After this chapter, you'll realize why he loves his father. Even when he never did before.**

**.**

Chapter Two

"I made dessert," Lisbon said the next day when Jane came to pick her up. "Well, it's a Pillsbury Dough Boy brownie mix. . . but—"

"It was made with love, right?" Jane asked, noting that she had taken special care with her appearance that night. She was even wearing a dress, in a shade of green that brought out her eyes brilliantly. He sucked in his breath. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," Lisbon replied, flushing with pleasure.

"Well, come on," Jane said. "My father lives about forty-five minutes away. And that's _without_ traffic."

"Okay."

Jane took the dessert and her hand. "Um. . . I've been thinking,"

"Oh, yeah?" Lisbon asked.

"And I think we're at the point in our relationship where – off-duty – we can call each other by our first names. If that's okay with you. . . "

"Call me Teresa," Lisbon said. "But _only_ off-duty! And on special occasions at work."

"Teresa. . . Teresa," Jane sang, a goofy grin on his face.

"Are you in middle school?" Teresa asked.

"No, but I feel like a middle school boy with his first crush," he replied, opening the car door for her.

Lisbon stopped short of swooning. She had to do everything in her control not to pull him by the lapels and shout for him to kiss her already. But she knew there was such a thing as boundaries, and she wanted to respect the ones between her and Jane. . . for the time being anyways.

Jane got into the car and put the key into the ignition. He threw her a charming smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah, of course," Lisbon replied, smiling in return. "But it's been my experience – when a boy takes a girl home to meet his family– he's ready to get serious."

"I've wanted to get serious with you for a while now," Jane admitted as he pulled out of her apartment complex.

The both of them stared at each other, shocked that they had both been so forward with one another.

Lisbon blushed and cleared her throat. "So. . ."

"So." Jane laughed, trying to clear up some of the tension that had suddenly entered the air. "Do you want to listen to music?"

"Sounds good."

Jane pushed a CD in and turned the volume up. "_When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change. 'Cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl, you're amazing just the way you are. Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh she hates, but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful and I tell her every day. Oh you know, you know, you know I would never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. So, don't even bother asking if you look okay. You'll know I'll say when I see your face, there's not a thing I would change. 'Cause you're amazing just the way you are. . ._"

Lisbon smiled as Jane sang along with the song. At the moment, it was _the_ song that every girl. . . every women in America wanted somebody singing to her. She knew this, because her niece had called her and told her all about how it was her song with her boyfriend. How they had been watching _Glee_, and how he held her hand while some character named Finn had sung it. Then, how later on that week, he had played it for her on his guitar. . . and sang it off-key, but it was still beautiful.

She had never expected that Jane would sing it for her. . . that he would even associate the song with her. She felt even more like a giddy, teenage girl in love for the first time. Maybe. . . for the first time, she really was falling in love.

**.**

Forty-five minutes passed quickly, and before Lisbon knew it Jane was pulling up to a cute condo on a golf course with a pool and a clubhouse across the street.

"Well, this it," Jane said, parking.

"It's nice," Lisbon said.

"And it's home. . . to my father, at least. He retired from carnival life after my wife and daughter was murdered. Well, actually it was after I tried to kill myself. He was my only living relative, so somebody tracked him down. And believe it or not, he came and took care of me for a while. I never liked him before, but our mutual losses brought us closer than ever. And there was something. . . I mean, he had to care right? If he would come all this way to take care of me?"

"Of course," Lisbon answered.

"Then, after I was better, he realized that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life traveling."

"Oh."

"He was also afraid if he didn't stay here, I'd do something stupid again. He told me that he couldn't bear to lose me. That if he lost one more person in his life, he didn't know what he would do. But by then, I was working with you, and. . ." He trailed off. "Well, come on. He's waiting for us."

And he was indeed waiting for them. Lisbon figured that he had been watching for them from his living room window, because he opened the door even before they had a chance to knock.

"Patrick! Teresa!" He said. "Come on in!"

"Thanks," Jane replied. "Dad, this is—"

"Teresa Lisbon! I recognize her from that cell phone picture that you showed me a couple of years ago. May I say that it did _no_t do her justice? She is beautiful. . . nay, _stunning_ in person."

"Teresa," Jane said, looking at his father affectionately. "This old geezer is my father, Garrett Jane."

"It's a pleasure," Lisbon replied, offering her his hand.

"No, no. . . the pleasure is all mine!" Garrett said, taking her hand and kissing it. "Patty has done _nothing_ but sing your praises for these past seven years."

"_Dad_!" Jane flushed like an embarrassed teenager.

"What? You like the girl, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Teresa made brownies," Jane said.

"Lovely, I have triple chocolate ice cream."

"Dad. . ." Jane smiled. "When we talked this morning, you said that you had a surprise for me."

"Oh yes. . . the surprise. Well, I met somebody. Actually, I reconnected with somebody. . ."

"Mom's sister?" Jane asked.

"Yes. And she's coming here tonight."

"Dad, I wish you had told me."

"I told you that I've been dating her for the past three weeks." 

"Yes, but I never assumed—" Jane looked towards Lisbon and threw his hands up. "Well, I guess it must be serious then."

Lisbon's laughter was like pure sunshine to his soul. "I'd have to agree."

"What?" Garrett asked, like he had missed something.

"Nothing Dad, inside joke," Jane answered.

"Young love." Garrett shook his head.

"Come on dad, we're not that young," Jane said.

"You know, I was twenty when he was born," Garrett addressed Lisbon. "And he was barely five months old when his mom left us. She was from a wealthy family, of course."

"Of course," Lisbon said. "Aren't they all?"

"She told me that she was going to Harvard to become a lawyer, and find a rich husband. She couldn't do it with a baby saddling. . ." Garrett trailed off. "Teresa, I know I've done a lot of bad things. Things that I regret. But I don't for a second regret keeping Patrick."

"I'm glad," Lisbon said, smiling. "Because I'd be simply lost without him. . . at work. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without him. . . at work."

Jane cleared his throat. "Anyways, a few months ago my aunt looked my father up. My mother passed away, and she had left me some money in her will. It turns out that she thought about me every day. She regretted not staying around to have a life with my father and me."

"She wasn't cut out for carnival life," Garrett said. "And I wasn't cut out for a briefcase and a suit. We would have ended up resenting each other."

There was a knock at the door, and Garrett went to answer it. A few seconds later, he was bringing a woman in her late fifties over to meet them.

"Patrick, this is Debra. Your mother's sister," Garrett introduced. "Deb, this is Patrick. . . my son."

"Yes, yes. . . he looks a lot like Libby," Debra said. "He has her hair, height, and face. But he has your beautiful eyes."

Garrett beamed at this statement. Then he directed her towards Lisbon. "And this is Teresa Lisbon. Patrick's co-worker, and girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you," Debra said. She took both Jane and Lisbon by the hand. "It's really nice to meet the both of you."

"You too," Lisbon replied, nudging Jane.

"Yes," he agreed. "Dad's done nothing but say good things about you."

Debra smiled. "Your dad is a terrible liar then. Now Garrett, did you put everything in the oven like I told you to?"

"Yes," Garrett answered. "Of course I did."

"He asked me too cook tonight," Debra explained to Jane and Lisbon. "I hope you like lasagna. I make it from scratch. Including the pasta and the sauce."

"That sounds amazing," Lisbon said. "When _I_ make lasagna, it's usually _Stoffers_. This certainly will be a treat."

"Patrick, she's an angel!" Garrett said as the two women walked to the kitchen. "Please tell me that you're planning on keeping her."

"I'd certainly like to," Jane replied. "What about you? Are you planning on "keeping" Debra?"

"We've talked about it," Garrett answered. "It'll have to be soon though. We're not getting any younger, you know."

"Well, you have _my_ blessing. At least you won't eat just ice cream for dinner anymore. Not with her around."

"Patrick. . ."

"Really Dad, you deserve some happiness," Jane said, anticipating his father's question. "Besides that, I never knew Libby. . . er, Mom."

Garrett patted his shoulder. "You deserve more happiness than I do. And I'd like some grandchildren."

"Okay," Jane said, rolling her eyes. "I'll try and speed things up with her then."

**.**

Lisbon was brushing her teeth and remembering the feeling of Jane's hand in her's. They had held hands the whole entire drive back to her apartment – all forty-five minutes of it – and it was so nice. She smiled as she rinsed her toothbrush off. She could have held his hand forever.

She was just about to wash her makeup off when her phone alerted her of a text. Thinking it was Jane texting her another goodnight, she took it right away.

But the text wasn't from Jane. It was from somebody she hadn't heard from in over a year. . it was from Walter Mashburn.

**TBC. . .**


	3. Chapter 3 Mashburn Returns

**Stay**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon's budding romance is threatened with the return of billionaire Walter Mashburn. Who will Lisbon choose? The man who can give her empty glamour? Or the one who's been there all along? Inspired by "Stay" by SafetySuit.**

**Dedicated to:**

**watchyouwalk (Autumn), because we were IMing one night, and she helped me come up with the idea of Jane and Lisbon's romance being threatened by Mashburn's return. Thanks for being my muse Autumn.**

**To Jisbon4ever (Laura), just because she's totally awesome, and one of my best friends on (Love Patricia)**

**Love,**

**Holly**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't even be writing this story right now.**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I didn't post this on Saturday like I said that I would. The day just got away with me. Plus, it was rainy and dismal where I lived, and none of us really felt good. So, my sisters and I shared a cozy afternoon with our father, and we watched "You've Got Mail". **

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"So, he expects to come back and just pick up right where you left off?" Van Pelt whispered.

"Yes!" Lisbon whispered back. "And in the same hotel room too!"

"Does he know that you're sort of with Jane now?" She asked, studying Mashburn's text.

"No," Lisbon replied. "I haven't told him."

"Now you listen here Boss!" Van Pelt said. "We all read _OMG_, right? So, we know that Mashburn didn't go to Europe to escape a broken heart. He had a new model every month while he was there. And now, you're with a man, who probably loves you. So you need to call Walter Mashburn, make an appointment with him in a public place, and then tell him that you are more than a booty call. You know that's why he texted you, right? Because you're convenient? His text says that he's only here for two weeks."

Lisbon sighed. "Give me my phone."

Van Pelt handed it over and smiled at her to encourage her.

"Hello Walter? It's Teresa. . . yeah, I was wondering if we could meet at Starbucks instead of the hotel. Twenty minutes? Okay, I'll see you then." She hung up and smiled uncertainly at Van Pelt. "Well, here I go. . . wish me luck."

"Good luck," Van Pelt said.

**.**

"So, if you're dating Patrick, then why did you agree to see me?" Mashburn asked, covering her hand with his.

"To tell you what I told you a couple of years ago. It won't work out between us. It was just a one time thing. I even kind of regret it now."

"Come on Teresa. You're saying that you haven't even thought about me once in these past two years?"

"No," Lisbon answered. "Maybe in the beginning I did. It ended though. . . and I know you haven't thought about me either. If those celebrity blogs are any indication."

Mashburn smiled modestly. "I can't find it if women find me attractive."

_Oh brother_, Lisbon thought. She stood. "I have to go. But it was nice seeing you again Walter."

"Tell me one thing before you go. . . you and Patrick haven't defined your relationship yet. Have you?"

"We have," Lisbon lied. "He's playing for keeps."

Mashburn smirked. "But he's a slow mover, right?"

"It's not a bad quality," Lisbon answered. "In fact, it's a quality that _a lot _more men could use."

"Ouch!" He pretended to look hurt.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Walter."

"Teresa, wait!" Mashburn grabbed her. "Tell Patrick that he's a _very _lucky man."

And then, he kissed her.

"Hey Teresa," Jane said, catching Lisbon when she came off the elevator, and giving her a hug.

"Jane, not in public!" Lisbon reminded him. "Remember?"

"Oh! Of course!" He pulled away and grinned. "So, how's Walter doing?"

"Walter?" Lisbon asked lamely.

"Yeah. Grace said that you had gone to see him. . . to explain about us."

"Oh, he's fine. . . just fine," Lisbon answered, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"And he was fine?" Jane asked. "I mean, why wouldn't he be fine?"

"He was fine," Lisbon assured him.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine. . . just fine."

"Okay, tell me if you need anything."

"There is one thing. . . Mashburn – I mean, Walter – wanted to take me to dinner tonight. He told me to ask you if it was okay."

"Oh." Jane looked surprised. "Sure, I mean, if that's what you want."

"I don't want to go if you don't want me to go."

Jane shrugged. "I trust you."

Lisbon's mouth dropped open. "Don't you know what happened the last time you pushed me towards him?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" Jane asked.

"Honesty would be nice, we are in a relationship," Lisbon answered.

Jane licked his lips. "It killed me. It killed me then. . . it kills me now. But—" he stopped short, afraid that if he didn't, he would say something that he regretted.

"You think that I was just something that he needed to get out of his system?"

"I didn't say that," Jane answered.

"No, but you thought it."

Jane sighed. "Forget it."

"I will," Lisbon said, frowning at him.

"Good," Jane said.

"Good," Lisbon echoed.

And then, they went their separate ways without saying anything else to each other.

**.**

"You kissed!" Van Pelt repeated, her voice decibels higher than Lisbon would have liked it to be.

"_He_ kissed _me_," Lisbon answered.

"A kiss is still a kiss," Van Pelt said.

"Oh _please_," Lisbon moaned. "I _did not_ kiss Walter Mashburn back!"

"Then why do you look so guilty?" Van Pelt asked.

"Maybe because I put myself in a position to be kissed," Lisbon replied.

"Are you going to tell Jane what happened?"

"I can't! It would kill him!"

A light bulb went off in Van Pelt's mind. "Now that Mashburn's back, you're _confused_!"

"No, I'm not!" Lisbon protested. "I do love Jane. . . I love him a lot—"

"If that were true, you wouldn't be having dinner with Mashburn tonight."

In the back of her mind, Lisbon knew that Van Pelt was right. But she hadn't had doubts until Mashburn had kissed her. When he had kissed her, Jane had suddenly become the convenient choice. And this scared her, because just twelve hours earlier she had been sure she was falling in love with Jane. She had been ready to commit her whole entire life to him.

**.**

"I wouldn't have let her go," Cho said, as he and Jane watched Lisbon leave for her dinner with Mashburn.

"Why?"

"Because. . . she slept with him." Cho said cautiously.

"I know," Jane said.

"And you haven't exactly defined your relationship," Cho continued.

"She knows how I feel about her," Jane said.

"That doesn't always matter."

"I know that I could lose her," Jane said turning from the window. "Any moment, something better could come along and sweep her off her feet."

"So, you have a relationship _but_ you keep your distance?"

"You think I should tell her?" Jane asked.

"Among other things, yes." Cho smiled. "Come on Man, do you really think that you could live your whole life knowing that you lost Lisbon to _Walter Mashburn_? Do you really think that you could spend the rest of your life knowing that she gave up everything that you have to offer for a man who might not even keep her around for a year?"

"You're right," Jane said.

"So, fight for her!" Cho said. "And in the end – if she chooses Mashburn – well, it is better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all."

**.**

"So, Patrick Jane. . . I really can't believe that he got over his wife and daughter," Mashburn said as he and Lisbon lingered over a glass of wine. "How'd it happen?"

"He realized that he had enough room in his heart for his wife and his daughter, and somebody else," Lisbon answered. "He'll always love them. . . he just realized that it was okay to move on. To love somebody again. His wife wouldn't want him to mourn forever. So, he asked me to go out for dinner."

"You?" Mashburn repeated.

"I was his first choice," Lisbon said. "And he told me _everything_ that I just told you."

"How romantic," Mashburn said sarcastically.

"You really don't like Jane, do you?"

"I don't like anybody who has something I want. And right now, he has the one thing I want more than anything." Mashburn shrugged. "But other than that, I love Patrick. . . I consider him a close friend, for real. He likes me, and that's rare with the men that I usually meet. I think the other ones are threatened by me."

"I'm not a _thing_."

"I meant your affection."

"Oh," Lisbon said, blushing.

"I want to see you again?" Mashburn asked.

"Um. . . yes," Lisbon replied. "That would be nice."

"Tomorrow," Mashburn said. "I'll pick you up."

"No!" Lisbon said quickly. "I mean, can't we just meet?"

"Oh!" Understanding dawned on Mashburn's face. "We don't want _Jane_ to know!"

"He wouldn't understand," Lisbon said, not understanding why _she _suddenly had a need to spend time with Walter Mashburn. _He's very jealous of you_, she added in her head. She stood and smiled. "I have to go, I have a very long day tomorrow. Thank you for the lovely dinner though. . . I haven't had lobster like that in a while."

"I'm glad you liked it," Mashburn replied. "Thank you for coming with me. I hate eating dinner alone."

Lisbon shuffled her feet and studied her hands, unsure of what to do next. She looked up at him and shrugged. "Well, good night Walter."

"Goodnight Teresa," Mashburn replied, rising to go over and kiss her.

She ducked out of his embrace. She didn't need him screwing with her mind anymore than he already had. She needed to think clearly, and she couldn't do that with Mashburn's lusty kisses clouding her brain.

**.**

Jane was waiting for her when she arrived home, sitting on her front steps and holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers, Lisbon felt little pricks at her conscience. Jane was a wonderful man, who didn't deserve her speculation about who was the better choice for her.

"I was getting worried," he said, standing up to greet her.

"Hello to you too," she replied, not even smiling at him. Her case of guilt was growing heavier. She fished her keys out of her purse. "It's late, I'm going straight to bed. Maybe we can have breakfast tomorrow?"

"Oh. . . sure," Jane answered, holding his offering out to her. "Here, these are for you."

"Oh. . . thank you." Lisbon accepted the flowers. "Um. . . well, goodnight Jane."

"Wait, Teresa!" Jane caught her wrist. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was immature. It's just. . . I was _so_ jealous. Walt has everything that I can't offer you, and I was afraid that you'd see that. . . and leave me. But I trust you, if you want to be friends with him. . . I can learn to handle that."

Lisbon was caught off-guard. Her sense of guilt was mammoth now. "Oh. . . well, thank you. Goodnight Jane."

"Patrick," Jane reminded her. "We said that we would call each other by our first names when we were alone."

"Right, I'm sorry. . . I forgot," Lisbon said, desperate to get away from him. "Goodnight Patrick. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too. . . sweet dreams."

Lisbon pulled away from him and ran the rest of the way to her apartment. She didn't even look back at him.

**.**

She kicked off her shoes, and threw her keys in a dish near her door. Then, clutching her flowers, she went and glanced out of her window. Jane was still outside of her apartment, sitting on the hood of car. Sighing, she went to put her flowers in water, then she put a jacket on, and slipped out to see Jane again.

"It's supposed to be really cold tonight," she said. "Are you planning on spending your whole night out here?"

"Do you care?" Jane asked.

She looked surprised. "Of course I do!"

"Then, yes I am going to spend my whole night out here."

"That could come under the category of stalker," Lisbon said.

"So? Who's going to report me?" Jane retorted. "The squirrels?"

Lisbon sighed. "I brought you a blanket and a thermos of your favorite tea. . . since I won't be able to say anything to convince you to go home."

Jane accepted both of the items, and proceeded to get as comfortable as a person could on the hood of his car. "Thank you."

She rubbed her arms to get warmed and nodded, then turned to go. As an afterthought, she turned to look at him again. "By the way, Walter's not coming over tonight. It was the furthest thing from my mind."

"Maybe from your mind, but not from his," Jane replied. "He'll show up. . . and if you want, I'll be here to stop him."

"But wouldn't you be more comfortable in my guest room?" Lisbon asked. "Then, if he called. . . it wouldn't be a lie when I said that I already had company."

"He won't call," Jane answered.

"Go home Jane, if he does show up, I'm not going to let him in."

Jane studied her. "I guess that's true tonight. . . you're too tired. But I really want to stay here."

"Suit yourself then," Lisbon said with half-a-smile. She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Goodnight Patrick."

"Goodnight Teresa," he replied. _I love you_, he mouthed as she walked away.

**.**

Jane barely got any sleep that night, he stayed up the whole entire night waiting for Mashburn to show up. But he never did, eventually he fell asleep around 4am. When he woke up the next morning, Lisbon was sitting in a beach chair at the foot of his car, watching him over the rim of her favorite coffee mug.

"Teresa. . . this is a pleasant surprise," Jane said, yawning.

"Jane. . . we need to talk," Lisbon replied, wrapping her hands around her mug in an attempt to get them warm. "I was up half the night thinking. . . and I think. . . I think that we need to take a step back and examine our relationship."

"What?"

"Walter called me last night, and we talked for hours. . ." Lisbon trailed off. "I'm so confused Jane."

Jane rubbed his forehead. "It's too early to have this conversation."

"If I don't do it now, I'm going to lose all of my nerve," Lisbon said.

"What did Mashburn tell you to convince you to take a break from me?"

"Nothing!" Lisbon replied. "And everything. . ." she sighed. "Jane, this isn't about you or Walter. This is about me. Me, and my feelings. Everything's going too quickly—"

"Too quickly?" Jane repeated, laughing bitterly. "Lisbon, I only just took you to meet my father. . . and it's been eight years since I've known you! Too quickly? We haven't even kissed or made love! I haven't asked you to move in with me. . . I haven't asked you to marry me! How are things moving too quickly? In fact, I'd go as far to say that things are moving too slowly—"

"Don't judge me Jane! You have no right! No right!"

Jane slid off the car and tossed Lisbon her blanket. "I'm going home, I don't want to fight. I'll see you later, okay?"

Lisbon took a deep breath and didn't look at him. "I'm not going to work today. I already called in and asked for the day off."

"Then, I'll stay with you. . . if you promise that we won't fight."

"I already made plans."

"With Mashburn?" Jane asked.

"No. . . with Tommy," Lisbon answered honestly. "I was just about to go and see him when I realized I couldn't just leave you without any explanation."

"Lisbon—" Jane reached for her, but she backed away.

"I'm sorry. . . but I have to go." She turned and fled to the safety of her car.

**.**

"So, let me get this straight. . . you cheated on Jane with this Walter Mashburn character?" Tommy said. "The guy who's always in the tabloids and on the gossip blogs? The guy who always has a model girlfriend?"

"I don't know. . ." Lisbon said. "We had coffee, he kissed me—"

"He kissed you!" Tommy said. "Why? He could have any girl that he wanted. . . and he kissed you."

"Oh, well thank you!"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. . ." Tommy sighed. "Why did you cheat on Jane?"

"I didn't cheat on him!" Lisbon answered.

"Then what would you call it?" Tommy asked. "You kissed the guy, and had two dates with him – in one day – then you decided to take a step back from your relationship with Jane to see if you should date Mashburn instead? Tessie, I know this guy. . . I don't think he'd keep you around very long. He just wants what he can't have, and once he gets it. . . he's sick of it."

Lisbon bristled. "I don't have to take this from you."

"Then why'd you ask to see me?"

"Because, I needed somebody to talk to!"

"Don't you have girlfriends for this sort of thing?"

"The only women that I have a remotely close relationship is with Van Pelt and Hightower, and they'd be like you if I told them about this. Which is hard to understand with Hightower/ / /"

"So, you want somebody to condone and encourage what you're doing then?"

"A little support would be nice, yes."

"Go back to Patrick," Tommy advised. "Beg his forgiveness, and forget all about Walter Mashburn."

Lisbon laughed sadly. "You make it sound so easy."

"And you're supposed to be the older, more mature one!" Tommy shot back.

"I swear Tommy, sometimes I don't know what I'm doing. Sometimes, I don't have all the answers."

"I don't know. . ." Tommy replied. "I didn't mean it, you always knew what to do when I was young and confused. You knew exactly what to do when my first girlfriend got pregnant with somebody else's baby—" he stopped. "But you're a grown woman, you don't need to becoming to your twenty-three-year-old brother for advice. I know you'll do the right thing."

"Thank you," Lisbon whispered, glancing at her cell phone. "Oh! I have to go now. I have a date with Walter at seven, and it'll take me two hours to get home."

"So, where's the billionaire taking you tonight?" Tommy asked.

"To sing kareoke," Lisbon answered, blushing.

"But you hate kareoke! You say it's for drunk American Idol wannabe's."

Lisbon shrugged. "Maybe I could learn to like it."

"Yeah, I guess it could be easy to learn to like anything with a multi-billion dollars."

"Hey! I thought you were going to let me make my own decision."

"I like Jane," Tommy admitted. "When you brought me to meet him last month, I thought he was the nicest boyfriend that you've ever had. . . and he's very attentive to you and your needs. This Mashburn guy seems to only care about himself."

"Your concern is appreciated Tommy, but I can take care of myself."

Tommy sighed and stood up with her. "Okay sis. . . I'll see you next month then."

"Okay," Lisbon agreed, hugging him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Tommy waited until she was gone to pull out his cell phone out and dial Jane's number.

"Hey Patrick? Yeah, it's me. . . so, I found out the information you wanted."

**.**

"Lisbon!" Jane said, joining her as she went into the kareoke bar.

"Jane! What are you doing here?"

"Tommy called, told me that you were going absolutely insane," Jane answered. "I'd have to agree with him. Whenever Van Pelt and Rigsby wanted to sing kareoke as a team outing, you always told them that kareoke was for drunk American Idol wannabe's."

"I could learn to like kareoke."

"You could learn to like anything with a multi-billion dollar fortune," Jane replied. "Even infidelity. You know, you marry the guy and the next thing you know, he's cheating on you with Laetita Casta, but you won't care because you have a—"

"Shut up," Lisbon snapped. "It's just kareoke. Not a marriage proposal."

"Well then, I'm staying."

"Suit yourself, but see if I talk to you tonight."

Jane rolled his eyes. He had called ahead to make sure that he and Lisbon would have a chance to sing kareoke together. He had to pay the guy fifty dollars, but at least he was going to get a chance to sing with Lisbon and try to convey to her that they needed to stay together.

**.**

"Teresa!" Mashburn said, standing up to hug her. He stopped short when he saw Jane. "You didn't tell me that you were bringing your boyfriend."

"We didn't really plan this," Lisbon answered, avoiding both Jane's and Mashburn's eyes. "He just sort of showed up."

"Oh!" Mashburn turned and smiled at Jane, holding out his hand for him to shake it. "It's good to see you again Patrick. It's been a long time."

"It's good to see you too," Jane said, faking a smile.

Mashburn turned back to Lisbon. "So, I have some bad news. When I asked the guy in charge of karaoke tonight if we could sing together, he said that the people to sing karaoke were drawn at random. Our chances of singing karaoke together are really, really slim. I tried to pay him off to let us sing together, but he wouldn't let me do it."

"Oh, that's too bad," Jane said, feigning sympathy.

"Jane!" Lisbon hissed.

"Oh please Teresa, call me Patrick!" Jane replied. "This is, after all, a special occasion. It isn't every day that I lose a woman to a man with so little charm."

Lisbon blushed. "Jane, please!"

"Do you two need to work out issues or something?" Mashburn asked. "We could postpone our date until tomorrow."

"Oh please, don't play Mr. Nice Guy on my account," Jane said. "You don't have to leave."

"So, you're going to leave?" Mashburn asked hopefully.

"When cars fly, I am," Jane answered.

Mashburn groaned and sat down. It was going to be a long night. There was no way on earth that Lisbon was going to choose him for anything tonight. Not with her boyfriend keeping a watchful eye on her every move.

**TBC. . .**


	4. Chapter 4 Don't You Wanna Stay?

**Stay**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon's budding romance is threatened with the return of billionaire Walter Mashburn. Who will Lisbon choose? The man who can give her empty glamour? Or the one who's been there all along? Inspired by "Stay" by SafetySuit.**

**Dedicated to:**

**watchyouwalk (Autumn), because we were IMing one night, and she helped me come up with the idea of Jane and Lisbon's romance being threatened by Mashburn's return. Thanks for being my muse Autumn.**

**To Jisbon4ever (Laura), just because she's totally awesome, and one of my best friends on (Love Patricia)**

**Love,**

**Holly**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't even be writing this story right now.**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I could be updating constantly, because it's all written. I do have a good excuse though. One, I was busy volunteering at a conference Tuesday and Wednesday. And two, by Wednesday night I was incredibly sick with something, I don't know what. All I know is I'm still not feeling that well. And the last reason isn't so good, I think I lost a couple of reviewers and I was discouraged by that. But I will see this story through until the end. So, no worries.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"Well, it's coming time to wrap things up tonight," the DJ said later that evening. "But we have time for one more song. Let's see. . . I think it's time for another couple to sing."

He signaled for the spotlight to shine on the 'lucky' couple. It all went according to plan, the light landed on Jane and Lisbon.

"Will the beautiful couple in the front row come and grace us with a song?"

"Come on Teresa, last song of the night," Jane said, taking her by the hand and pulling her towards the stage.

"I don't want to though," Lisbon whispered.

"But you came here to sing kareoke, didn't you?"

"Yes. But not with _you_. . . I came to sing by myself or with—" She looked at Mashburn, and let her sentence go unfinished.

"Come on, time's wasting. . . and I have a fiancée who's waiting to have a late dinner," the DJ said impatiently.

"Just one song Teresa," Jane said, turning his charming smile on for her.

"Fine!" Lisbon replied.

"It looks like they decided to sing for us folks!" The DJ said with false cheerfulness. He handed them both microphones. "So, do you beautiful people want to tell us your names?"

"I'm Patrick Jane," Jane said.

"And I'm Teresa Lisbon," Lisbon said, avoiding looking at Jane.

"Patrick and Teresa. . . even your names fit together perfectly! So, how about singing us a little Kelly Clarkson and Jason Aldean? The words will come up on the screen. . . and we have a full band. You two barely have any work to do, just sing loud enough so everybody hears you."

They both nodded as the band started to introduce the song.

Jane glanced at the screen – he knew the song by heart, but no need letting Lisbon know that – and then started to sing. "_I really hate to let this moment go, touching your skin and your hair falling slow. And when a goodbye kiss feels like this. . . don't you want to stay here a little while? Don't you want to hold each other tight? Don't you want to fall asleep with me tonight. . . don't you want to stay here a little while. If we can make forever feel this way, don't you want to stay_?"

Lisbon knew the song by heart too, she turned to look at Jane. "_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast. I don't wanna just make love, I want to make love last. When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye._"

Jane turned to face Lisbon, to reach out and touch her face as they sang together. She closed her eyes against his hand and shuddered, his touch was electric. "_Don't you want to stay here a little while? Don't you want to hold each other tight? Don't you want to fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you want to stay here a little while? We can make forever this way. Don't you want to stay?_"

Lisbon stopped singing and put the microphone down. Jane did the same, and the two just started at each other for the longest time. The band played on, but all Lisbon could do was look at Jane, his eyes seemed to bear into her soul.

When the song ended, Lisbon handed the mike back to the DJ and whispered an apology. Then she tripped down the stage and ran out of the bar.

**.**

"He's a blockhead," Mashburn said joining her after a couple of minutes.

Lisbon took a deep breath through her nose. "You really think so?"

"He's trying to sway your choice," Mashburn answered. "Can't you see that?"

"He wouldn't be Jane if he didn't do that."

"Teresa, I think I'm in love with you," Mashburn whispered.

"You just think?" Lisbon asked. "You don't know?"

"Are we supposed to know right away?"

Lisbon shrugged. "I need to go. I need to think. . ."

"Think about what?" Mashburn asked. "I just told you that I'm in love with you. What's there to think about?"

"A lot," Lisbon answered. "I told Jane that I needed to examine our relationship."

"Then let me help you," Mashburn said, putting his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss.

Lisbon pulled away after a couple of minutes and shook her head. "You're just confusing me more."

"Good," Mashburn replied, kissing her again. "That's what I want to do."

**.**

Jane came out of the bar, he had every intent on finding Lisbon and explaining to her what had happened. That he had planned the whole kareoke thing. . . but he saw her in Mashburn's arms, kissing him.

His heart sank a fraction-of-an-inch. But he wasn't going to let this get him down, He wasn't going to lose her to Walter Mashburn. Not if it was the last thing he did.

**.**

"He's taking her dancing tonight," Rigsby and Van Pelt both whispered to Jane the next day over coffee.

"Did she say where?"

"No. . ." Rigsby looked down into his coffee cup.

"She said that Mashburn said it was a surprise. After what happened last night, he's not taking the chance of your showing up again," Van Pelt answered.

"This is what we're going to do then," Jane said. "You Grace, are going to call Craig. And you, Rigsby are going to call Dr. Montague. Then the five us are going to follow Lisbon to wherever she's meeting Mashburn, and then we're going to follow them to wherever they're going dancing."

"But why do we need to get dates?" Van Pelt asked.

"To look less conspicuous," Jane answered. "If Lisbon or Mashburn asks, I'll tell them that you wanted Rigsby and Craig to get reacquainted, and I was going to mediate things between you guys. Rigsby is asking Dr. Montague, so he doesn't look like a pathetic loser in front of Craig."

"Smart," Rigsby said, nodding.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jane asked. "Go and make those phone calls. Then try and get out of work early, because nobody wears office clothes to nightclubs."

"Okay, okay!" Rigsby replied. "We're as good as gone. Come on Grace."

**.**

"Agent Lisbon's over there!" O' Laughlin said, searching out the nightclub for the woman. "Go and ask her to dance!"

"Craig!" Van Pelt said blushing with pleasure at her boyfriend's thoughtfulness.

But Jane was frozen in place. "I can't. . ."

"Hello? Who are you and what have you done with Patrick Jane?" Rigsby asked, waving his hand in front of Jane's face.

"She was kissing Walter Mashburn last night."

"So." Rigsby shrugged. "Go and kiss her like she's never been kissed before."

"No!" Van Pelt and Montague said together.

"Go and tell her how you feel," Montague said.

"And then kiss her like she's never been kissed before."

"What? Are we on Oprah?" Rigsby asked. "Men don't talk about their feelings."

"Well, maybe you _should_!" Van Pelt shot back.

Jane watched as Mashburn led Lisbon to the dance floor and hold her close. He couldn't take it anymore. . . he couldn't watch _his_ Lisbon in the arms of an another man. He glanced at Montague, Rigsby, O'Laughlin, and Van Pelt. "Excuse me. . . I'm just going to ask her to dance."

"Don't forget the cover story!" Rigsby called.

"Guys, do they have a song?" O'Laughlin asked.

"They had a song even _before _they were a couple," Rigsby answered. "Why?"

"Let's have the DJ play it for them," O'Laughlin said. "How much money do you have?"

"Twenty dollars," Rigsby replied.

"I have thirty," Montague offered.

"I have thirty too" Van Pelt said.

"I have fifty," O'Laughlin said thoughtfully.

"Why do you want to know how much money we have?" Rigsby asked.

"I think we should all put ten dollars in to pay the DJ off. . . just in case he won't play the song for us."

Rigsby reached for his wallet. "I'll do it."

"Me too!" Van Pelt agreed enthusiastically.

Montague sighed and took a ten dollar bill from her shoe. "I guess I'll do it too."

**.**

"Teresa!" Jane said, going over to her and Mashburn as their dance ended.

"Jane. . . what are you doing here?" Lisbon asked, looking startled.

"Oh you know. . . things."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't," Jane answered. "It was just a lucky coincidence. I'm here with Dr. Montague, Rigsby, O'Laughlin, and Grace. Kind of as their mediator."

Lisbon looked around the crowded dance floor and saw Van Pelt and Dr. Montague standing off to the side, holding colorful drinks, and clad in heels, cocktail dresses. "Oh."

"You look gorgeous," Jane said before he could stop himself. He appraised her in her knee-length, one-shouldered It was in a shade of red that complimented her skin perfectly.

"Thank you," Lisbon replied.

"Hey, hey, hey! This is Fat Albert, your DJ for tonight and I'd like to slow things down with a song for an awfully special couple that's with us tonight. Is there a Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon here? If there is, here's _your_ song from your friends. They would like it very much if you danced to it. And I would like it if the other couples here would evacuate the dance floor – unless of course, this is your song – so Patrick and Teresa can dance."

_More Than Words_ came over the speakers. And Lisbon looked at Jane with her mouth slightly open.

"They're playing our song. Care to dance Teresa?"

"You planned this!" She said.

"No," Jane answered. "Well, yes. . . I did plan to ask you to dance, but not to this song. I think I might be finally rubbing off on Rigsby."

The dance floor was empty, except for one other couple.

"Fine," Lisbon replied, taking Jane's hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Not that there was much argument, she loved to dance with Jane. He was a good dancer, and it seemed like they were designed to dance with each other.

The song ended, and _I Believe in a Thing Called Love _by the Darkness (a nightclub appropriate song) came over the speakers. Lisbon pulled away from Jane, ready to move away from him and the dance floor. . . to go back to Mashburn. But he still had a tight grip on her.

"Dance with me again," he whispered.

"I can't. . . not tonight," she whispered back. "I'm sorry Jane."

"Patrick," Jane said. "It's Patrick."

"Patrick. . ." Lisbon echoed, wondering what was keeping her from kissing him. It was something they both wanted, she was sure of it. But then. . . there was Mashburn waiting for her. He had told her that he loved her. . . it was something more than Jane had done. She looked over towards Van Pelt, Rigsby, O'Laughlin, and Montague. The four of them were dancing together. She smiled at the sight of Rigsby and O'Laughlin's bad dancing. Then she looked back at Jane. . . willing him to ask her to stay with him and the rest of the team. "Have a good time tonight. . . I'll see you on Monday."

"What about tomorrow?"

"I have plans."

Jane nodded. "Yeah, okay. You have a good time tonight too."

"Patrick, I'm sorry—" Lisbon called out as he left.

"Why? It's not like you planned this," Jane said, shrugging.

"No. . . of course not." The dance floor was getting more crowded with sweaty, dancing, bodies crushing Lisbon and making it hard for her to breathe. But she couldn't take her eyes off Jane. Things weren't supposed to go this way. . . things were supposed to be so easy.

**.**

"I'm out of here!" Jane yelled to Rigsby and Van Pelt. "Do you guys think you can get rides home?"

"I can take Wayne home!" O'Laughlin answered.

"And I'll take Grace home," Dr. Montague added.

"Good. . . thank you," Jane said. "I'll see you guys later."

**TBC. . .**


	5. Chapter 5 Get it Right

**Stay**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon's budding romance is threatened with the return of billionaire Walter Mashburn. Who will Lisbon choose? The man who can give her empty glamour? Or the one who's been there all along? Inspired by "Stay" by SafetySuit.**

**Dedicated to:**

**watchyouwalk (Autumn), because we were IMing one night, and she helped me come up with the idea of Jane and Lisbon's romance being threatened by Mashburn's return. Thanks for being my muse Autumn.**

**To Jisbon4ever (Laura), just because she's totally awesome, and one of my best friends on (Love Patricia)**

**Love,**

**Holly**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't even be writing this story right now.**

**Author's Note:**

**Feeling just a little better. Mustered all the energy I could just to post this chapter for you. Thanks to the girls who reviewed my last chapter. I did a little tweaking to this chapter, just 'cause I love Lisbon.**

**.**

Chapter 5

_What have I done?_

_I wish I could run away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders  
What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all that you touch tumbles down_

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just want to fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take. . . how many times will it take for me to get it right_

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
But if I get stronger and wiser  
I'll get through this_

_So, I'll throw my fists_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a flair and finally someone will see how much I care_

_Lea Michele, Get it Right__

"Jane!" Lisbon shouted, running out after him after he had left. "Patrick!"

He turned to look at her. "Teresa. . ."

"Come back," she said, taking his hand. "Please come back with me."

Jane looked back at the club, with the music pulsing and the dim lights. He looked back at Lisbon. "Not tonight. I'm tired."

"Let me come with you then."

"What about Walt?"

Lisbon looked at a loss for words.

"Go back to Walter, it's what you want."

"How do you know what I want?" Lisbon asked.

Jane just smiled sadly and got into his car. "Goodnight Lisbon."

"Patrick. . . don't leave like this—"

But he was already gone. Lisbon's shoulders slumped dejectedly. All she really wanted was Jane to stay, and to tell her that he loved her. All she really wanted him to do was kiss her and make her feel things she knew that Walter Mashburn would never be able to make her feel.

A tear slid down her cheek and then another one. She wiped them away impatiently, but they came back in dozens. She pulled her phone out of her bag, texted Mashburn her goodbye, and then called a taxi to come and take her home.

Once there, she showered and went straight to bed. Her tears quietly lulling her to sleep.

**.**

"Do you want to come in?" Lisbon asked Mashburn the next afternoon. "I could order us a pizza and we could watch _North by Northwest_."

"Thanks, but I'm not a big Carey Grant fan," Mashburn answered. "I mean, I practically am Carey Grant."

"Yeah. . ." Lisbon replied wistfully. "Well, thanks for the nice day."

"Anytime," Mashburn said, leaning in and bestowing a small kiss on her cheek. "Have a good night."

**.**

When Lisbon came into her apartment, the whole entire living room and kitchen were covered with vases and vases of flowers. She tripped over a vase in the middle of her hallway. She shook her head and bent down to pick it up. "_Jane. . ._" she called out impatiently.

"I'm here!" Jane said, coming out of the kitchen. "And I have your favorite dinner. . . pizza. I made it from scratch though. I knew that you would be craving pizza and an old movie tonight."

"Patrick. . ."

"Listen, I don't know what your going to chose to do when everything is said and done. It scares me, because I am used to knowing everything. But I do know one thing. . . and that is whatever your decision is, I want you in my life." Jane paused. "And I want to apologize for last night. I'm sorry that I left you—"

"I guess I deserved it," Lisbon said. "Jane. . . would you really be content if we were just friends?"

"I hate that term, but yes. Even if it's just as friends. I _really_ need you Teresa. I need you more than I've ever needed anything or anybody before."

Lisbon ran her fingers through her hair. She dabbed at her eyes, surprised at the flow of her tears. "Jane—"

"I made you cry," Jane said. "I didn't want you to cry."

"No. . . it's fine." Lisbon looked around for the box of Kleenex she usually kept out.

When she couldn't find one, Jane came to her and placed his hand on her shoulder so he could gently wipe at her eyes with his handkerchief. "Don't cry, don't cry. . . " he soothed.

"Why are you being like this?" She asked. "Especially when I've questioned everything. . . taken a step back from our relationship, and left you wondering what could happen between us?"

_Because I love you_. . . Jane thought, but still couldn't quite tell her aloud. He was afraid of rejection. Walter Mashburn had everything, he had nothing. Nothing at all. . . even the love he could give Lisbon was leftover from a former life.

"I have to go," he said.

"Okay," Lisbon sniffed, figuring it was the least she could do. . . let him go without any further explanation. "Goodnight Patrick."

"Goodnight Teresa," Jane whispered, not even bothering to look at her.

**.**

"So, you're just going to let her go then?" Rigsby asked.

"As far as I know, she's not going anywhere," Jane answered.

"You're just going to let Mashburn win?"

"What if that's what she wants?" Jane asked. "What if she wants Mashburn to win?"

"She hasn't chosen anybody yet though! You still have time!" Van Pelt burst out desperately. "Don't give up Jane! Make it obvious that you're the only choice for her."

"I'm tired of waiting," Jane said.

"Waiting for what?" Rigsby asked. "For her to make the first move?"

"No. . . I would never let any lady make the first move. I'm tired of waiting for the perfect moment to tell her that I love her."

"You still haven't told her that you love her?" Rigsby asked incredulously, his mouth dropping open.

"Seriously Dude, you look so unattractive with your mouth hanging open like that," Cho quipped from behind his book.

"They haven't even kissed yet," Montague offered, innocently sipping her peach-flavored iced tea.

"No wonder she's confused!" Rigsby said triumphantly, ignoring his friend's remark. "Listen Jane, this is why women have affairs in the first place. Because their significant others aren't giving them what they want. . . or what they need emotionally. You need to tell her how you feel as soon as possible."

"Little good it'll do. . ."

"It'll do a lot of good," Van Pelt assured him. "What's the worse that can happen?"

"How do you know why women have affairs?" Montague asked Rigsby, furrowing her eyebrows. "Did you have a girlfriend who had an affair? Or did you have an affair with a married woman?"

Rigsby shrugged. "I had a sister who read _Cosmopolitan_, she'd tell me things."

"Jane, what's the worse can happen?" Van Pelt repeated her question from before, giving Rigsby a look.

"She rejects me, and we never speak ever again. . . I lose everything that I've had with her. Even friendship."

"And you're supposed to be the Mentalist," Rigsby said, rolling his eyes. "She's probably been waiting for this to happen since before you two started to date."

"I've seen the way she looks at you," Montague interjected. "I don't think she'll throw it all away for a celebrity who can have virtually any women that he wants. . . or who wants him."

"She might," Jane said defensively. "A multi-billion dollars has blinded more practical women than Lisbon."

Van Pelt sighed, ready to intervene once again. "You're not going to like this Jane, but you already have so many regrets in your life. . . do you want to add one more to the list?"

"Yeah man," Cho agreed, putting his book aside and looking at Jane seriously. "Do you really want to regret Lisbon? Do you really want her to regret you and what you two could have shared?"

Van Pelt and Cho were right. . . he didn't like to hear it, but they was also right about not wanting to add another item to the list of regrets that was already so long. He was going to tell Lisbon as soon as he got the chance to.

**TBC. . . **


	6. Chapter 6 Mashburn's Sundeck

**Stay**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon's budding romance is threatened with the return of billionaire Walter Mashburn. Who will Lisbon choose? The man who can give her empty glamour? Or the one who's been there all along? Inspired by "Stay" by SafetySuit.**

**Dedicated to:**

**watchyouwalk (Autumn), because we were IMing one night, and she helped me come up with the idea of Jane and Lisbon's romance being threatened by Mashburn's return. Thanks for being my muse Autumn.**

**To Jisbon4ever (Laura), just because she's totally awesome, and one of my best friends on (Love Patricia)**

**Love,**

**Holly**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't even be writing this story right now.**

**Author's Note:**

**Nothing to say. Enjoy the chapter.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

_When somebody loves you, it's no good unless he loves you all the way_

_Happy to be near you when you need someone to cheer you all the way_

_Taller than the tallest tree is, that's how it's got to feel_

_Deeper than the deep blue sea is_

_That's how deep it goes if it's real_

_When somebody needs you, it's unless he needs you all the way_

_Through the good or lean years, and for all those in between years come what may_

_Who knows where the road will lead us, only a fool would say_

_But if you let me love you, it's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way_

_All the way_

All the Way, Frank Sinatra & Celine Dion_

"Patrick! This is a surprise. . . it's been _so _long. . . _too _long!" Mashburn said as one of his maids led Jane out onto his sun deck.

"I know," Jane replied. "But with your traipsing all over Europe, and my catching the bad guys over here, there's not much of a chance of our meeting up regularly. You know?"

"You're mad at me about Teresa, aren't you?" Mashburn asked rhetorically. "It's not like I've stolen her away from you yet."

"Why do you even want her?" Jane burst out. "She's not like any of your models! She's nicer, and so much more real! She's beautiful. . . but not in the fake way."

"Why do I want her?" Mashburn repeated. "You tell me, you're the one who's supposed to know everything."

"I think it's the same reason that you've always wanted her," Jane said. "Because you want what you can't have. I bet you can't tell me one thing you really love about her. She's not exactly religious. . . but she still wears her Cross necklace all the time. Do you know why she does that? Her brother Tommy and his girlfriend live an hour away from here, and she visits them once a month."

"I had a PI do a background check on both you and her. . . I could tell you things that you didn't know about yourself, or her," Mashburn answered. "And the rest of the stuff. . .well, you learn it over time, don't you?"

"But do you even care?"

Mashburn shrugged. "Should I care about her stupid cross necklace? Or where her brother lives?"

"And do you know that Lisbon has four smiles? Each of them are different too," Jane continued. "One of her smiles is when she's with her family, or talking about them. Then there's one when she has a big lead in a case, there's one for when she's with the team and we're just having a good time. And then there's one when somebody does something really nice or special for her."

"I can learn all of these things about her," Mashburn answered. "We have years."

"If you hurt her. . . if you so much as blink in another woman's direction, I swear I will. . . hunt you down and make you wish you were never born."

"So, you're just going to let her go then?"

"No. . . this is if she chooses you over me," Jane replied.

"How can somebody love somebody else so much?" Mashburn asked in surprise. "Especially _you_. . . a person who's had so many bad things happen to him? A person who lost everything and everybody that he held dear?"

"Honestly?" Jane said. "I don't know. . . I didn't think I'd ever be able to love again after my wife and daughter died. And then I met Lisbon. . . and I can't even explain it. It was like I was reborn, and I had began a brand new life."

Mashburn looked at the glass of brandy in his hand. "So, the chances of you falling in love with somebody else – if Teresa chooses me – are. . .?"

"Non-existent," Jane answered. "There's nobody else in the world I can even imagine spending the rest of my life with."

"Thank you for coming Patrick, but I have somebody coming over in twenty minutes," Mashburn said. "I think it'll be best if you're not here when they arrive."

Jane nodded. "And thank you for your time Walter."

**.**

"Teresa!" Mashburn said when she came out onto the sun deck.

"Walter. . . I was awake all night, and we need to talk."

"Uh-oh. . . I hate those words," Mashburn replied.

"This is serious."

"Unless of course, this is good news," Mashburn said. "Come, sit down."

"Walter. . . I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I think that I want to. . . I need to know why you love me," Lisbon said.

"Why?" Mashburn repeated.

"You can't just love a person because you think that's what they want to hear so that you'll have a chance with them," Lisbon replied. "You have to love them for their details."

"Since when do you care about love?"

"Since. . . forever," Lisbon answered truthfully. "My father loved my mother so much. . . that in the end, it killed him. I'm not saying that I want love to kill me, but— and you told me that you loved me. So, why do you love me?"

Mashburn was at a loss for words, when he decided to steal from Jane. "You have four smiles!"

"What?"

"You have four smiles," Mashburn repeated. "One of your smiles is when you're with your family, or talking about them. Then there's one when you have a big lead in a case, there's one for when you're with the team and just having a good time. And then there's one when somebody does something really nice or special for you."

Lisbon smiled. "You noticed my smiles?"

"Who wouldn't?" Mashburn replied. "They're really. . . nice smiles."

Lisbon blushed. "Thank you."

_Thank you Patrick_, Mashburn thought. He smiled too. "You're welcome."

"But it's not enough."

"What are you talking about?" Mashburn asked. "How can it not be enough?"

"I need to know how you love me," Lisbon said. "Would you be willing to die for me?"

"Well. . ."

"Would you be willing to stay faithful to me?"

Mashburn laughed. "I don't. . ."

"Are you always going to save me?"

"_What_?" Mashburn asked incredulously.

"Are you willing to go to extreme lengths to keep me with you if I ever wanted to leave?"

"I guess so. . ."

"If you lost all of your money tomorrow, would you still be here?"

Mashburn shrugged.

"Do you _really _know me?" Lisbon asked. "Do you know why I wear my cross necklace all the time, even though I only go to church at Easter, Christmas, and on my Mother's birthday? Or on Charlotte Jane's birthday – but please don't tell Jane that I do that! Do you know why I prefer Emeralds to any other jewel? Do you know my favorite band? Or my favorite songs? Do you know what I'm really doing when I say I'm visiting my family? Do you know my favorite movie—"

"Have you been talking to Patrick?" Mashburn replied.

"No. . . not since last night," Lisbon answered. "Why?"

Mashburn shook his head. "Never mind. . . listen, Teresa. . . I can learn all these things. We've barely met more than five times."

"Jane knows me," Lisbon said. "He knew me the first day he met me."

"Then your choice is obvious, isn't it?"

Lisbon's mouth opened and closed. And then she sighed. "I'm sorry Walter. I just can't do this."

"Oh come on Teresa! Think about everything we could share!"

"I am thinking about it," Lisbon answered. "Every single day, and I don't think yachts and trips around the world can buy happiness."

"Is that all I am to you?" Mashburn asked. "A multi-billionaire with a yacht?"

"No. . ." Lisbon said. "You're a self-centered, multi-billionaire with a yacht, twenty cars, and a mansion. . . and any woman that you want."

"What about Patrick? He's self-centered too, isn't he?"

Lisbon didn't reply.

"I told you that I'm in love with you," Mashburn said. "Doesn't that count for anything? I know that Patrick hasn't told you that he loves you."

"Not in so many words," Lisbon answered. "But sometimes. . . it's more than words. Which, by the way, is one of my favorite songs. _More than Words_ by Extreme. I used to love it when it was first released, but I love it even more now. Why? Because, it's mine and Jane's song. It was the first song we ever danced to. . . and when he took me in his arms, I felt like I belonged his arms. And I never felt that way with anybody before. It was right, you know?"

"Whatever you say," Mashburn replied.

Lisbon sighed, getting ready to leave. And then, she whirled around to look at Mashburn. "I like the _Spice Girls_. Sometimes, I like to dance around my apartment to them. I love old movies. But my favorite movie is _You've Got Mail_ with Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks. Sometimes I lie about visiting my family and stay home all weekend just to watch movies and eat ice cream.I prefer Emeralds because Jane gave me an Emerald necklace and told me that it looked beautiful with my eyes.

"And I wear this cross all the time, because it was the last thing my mother gave to me. . . she left it to me in her will. Jane knows all those things—"

"So?" Mashburn said. "Just because somebody knows a bunch of stuff about you, doesn't mean that you should stay with them."

"But don't you see? It isn't just about those things. . . he knows that I need my daily Starbucks, and he usually has it for me. He knows that I smell like cinnamon. . ."

"Oh, is that your perfume?"

"He knows that Barbara Streisand songs make me cry. . . and he loves my nieces and nephews like they were his own. Every birthday, he has something for them. He told his father about me, even before we were an item." Lisbon laughed. "I bet he even knows about my smiles. . . I bet he noticed them before you even did."

Mashburn cleared his throat. "Actually. . ."

"Yes?" Lisbon asked.

"He was the one to tell me about them in the first place," Mashburn answered.

Lisbon looked shocked.

"Yeah. . ."Mashburn trailed off. "But Teresa, I want you. . . I want you more than anything."

Lisbon sat down in a chair heavily. "But for how much longer will you want me? How much longer will you 'love' me? Is it just a matter of time before I become yesterday's news, and you get bored with me?"

"Does it matter? Why can't today matter, and just today?"

"I'm not getting any younger," Lisbon said. "I want something long-term. I want a family, with little kids running under my feet at Christmas. I want it to be like that Frank Sinatra song. . . _when somebody loves you, it's no good unless he loves you all the way. When somebody needs you, it's no good unless he needs you all the way_. Can you honestly give me something like that?"

"I don't know."

"Do you even want to try and give me something long-term?"

"I'd like to say yes. . . but I don't know."

Lisbon looked at the sky. "I don't know how I'm going to face Jane again."

"If he really loves you like you say that he does, he'll take you back."

"You really don't mind?"

Mashburn shrugged. "It isn't the first time I've lost. . . and it probably won't be the last. Granted, I've won a lot more times than I've lost. . . but—"

Lisbon smiled at him. "We can be friends. . . if you want to be."

"Friends. . . that term is so overused, and so high school."

"Isn't it better than nothing?"

"No," Mashburn said. "But I'll take it. . . if I have to. Will you see me tomorrow, as friends?"

"Do you promise you won't try to confuse me anymore?" Lisbon asked. "And you won't try to seduce me over a meal, or kiss me again? Do you promise that you'll be happy for me and Jane?"

"I promise," Mashburn answered, offering her his hand to shake on it. "I don't like it, but I promise."

**TBC. . .**


	7. Chapter 7 Think Twice

**Stay**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon's budding romance is threatened with the return of billionaire Walter Mashburn. Who will Lisbon choose? The man who can give her empty glamour? Or the one who's been there all along? Inspired by "Stay" by SafetySuit.**

**Dedicated to:**

**watchyouwalk (Autumn), because we were IMing one night, and she helped me come up with the idea of Jane and Lisbon's romance being threatened by Mashburn's return. Thanks for being my muse Autumn.**

**To Jisbon4ever (Laura), just because she's totally awesome, and one of my best friends on (Love Patricia)**

**Love,**

**Holly**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't even be writing this story right now.**

**Author's Note:**

**Had a GREAT weekend with my siblings. We got to see my friend that I've been friends with for sixteen years, and then we went to the movie theater and saw "Beastly". A movie that I am recommending to everybody. It was SO sweet. Oh! And Happy Spring to everybody, I hope it's nice wherever you are.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

_Don't think that I can't feel that there's something wrong_

_You've been the sweetest part of my life for so long_

_I look in your eyes, there's a distant light_

_And you and I know, there will be a storm tonight_

_This is getting serious_

_Are you thinking about you or us?_

_Don't say what you're about to say_

_Look back before you leave my life_

_Be sure before you close that door_

_Before you roll those dice, baby think twice_

_Baby think twice for the sake of our love_

_For the memory_

_For the fire and the faith that was you and me_

_Babe, I know it ain't easy when your soul cries out for higher ground_

'_Cause when you're half way up, you're always half-way down_

_But baby, this is serious_

_Are you thinking about you, or us?_

_Don't say what you're about to say_

_Look back before you leave my life_

_Be sure before you close that door_

_Before you roll those dice_

_Baby, think twice_

_Baby this is serious_

_Are you thinking about you, or us?_

_Baby. . . don't say what you're 'bout to say, no no no_

_Look before you leave my life, don't leave my life_

_Be sure before you close that door_

_Before you roll those dice_

_Don't do what you're about to do_

_My everything depends on you – I depend on you_

_And whatever it takes, I'll sacrifice_

_Before you roll those dice, baby think twice_

**Think Twice, Celine Dion_**

_I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes_

_I wanna be the touch you need every single night_

_I wanna be your fantasy and be your reality, and everything between_

_I want you to need me like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me in everything_

_I want you to see me in your every dream_

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you_

_I want you to need me like I need you_

**I Want You to Need Me, Celine Dion_**

Let's go out and do something tonight," Jane said to Lisbon a couple of days later. He was finally going to lay everything out there and tell Lisbon how he felt about her. "Just the two of us—"

"I wish I could. . . " Lisbon said, her cheeks flushing red. "But. . . I made plans with Walter tonight. I did it without thinking. He's leaving tomorrow, and today was the only time. . . and I'm sorry Jane."

All the color drained from his Jane's face, and suddenly it felt like his world was going to collapse around his ears. He watched Lisbon tidy up her desk, her dark hair falling in her face. She was seeing Mashburn. . . again. He swallowed hard, but it didn't stop the bitterness from coming out of his mouth. "You. . . you like him."

"I enjoy his company," Lisbon answered, turning off her lamp.

Jane could barely speak, his heart was beating too fast. "Lisbon—"

She whirled around. "What? It's not like you've really staked your claim on me. I'm free to see whoever I want. I'm free to do whatever I please."

Implications of her statement crashed over him like a wave he couldn't escape, but couldn't. Her words were like poison to his soul.

She was half-way to the door when he recovered enough to speak. He followed her out to the elevator and as she got on, he allowed himself to say the things he hadn't been able to say the first time she went on a date with Mashburn.

"If you sleep with him again, you can forget about _EVER_ coming back to me! I don't think I could handle _that _pain again!"

A hush fell over the floor and people started to whisper, rehashing gossip that had been quiet for over a year. The elevator doors rolled shut before she got a chance to reply. And Jane was left, wishing the words back again. He knew he had to catch Lisbon before she left. He had to apologize before she did something that they both regretted.

**.**

"Teresa!" He shouted, chasing her to her car.

"I have to go, or I'm going to be late," she said without looking at him.

"Teresa, stop!" Jane said, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around her legs. He buried his face into her knees.

"What do you want from me Jane?" Lisbon asked. "_What_!"

"I want you to need me, I want you to want me, I want you to need me like I need you," came his muffled his answer. "I want you to stay with me. I want you to stay with me forever. _Please_ stay with me!"

Lisbon was used to Jane's childish antics, but his holding onto her legs and begging her to stay was a new level of childishness. . . even for him. Before she even had a chance to shake him off, or even reply, he stood and was kissing her like she had never been kissed before. "Stay, stay, stay. . ."

"Oh my. . ." She gasped and pulled away. She yanked her hand through her hair and covered her mouth with her other hand. She was shaking from head-to-toe. She drew a sharp breath and looked at Jane like she was just really seeing him for the first time. Her lip quivered and she had to fight off the hot tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "I have to go."

"Lisbon. . . I'm sorry—"

"_I'm_ sorry," Lisbon replied, getting into her car. "I have to go now. But we'll talk later. . . I promise."

Jane watched her drive away, and for that moment in time, he had felt more helpless than he had ever felt before in his life.

**.**

Lisbon waited until she was a couple of miles from the CBI to pull over and allow herself a full release of the tears she had been holding back since Jane's lips had touched her's. He _did_ love her! He _did_ want her! It was so obvious in his kisses. And in his words. . . entreating her to stay. And if she hadn't promised Mashburn to introduce him to one of her friends, she would have stayed with Jane. She found a tissue and cried into it. . . hardly able to believe that she had almost thrown everything she could have had with Jane away. Walter Mashburn was a great guy, but in the end. . . he just wasn't the man who had been there all along.

**TBC. . . **


	8. Chapter 8 Stay

**Stay**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon's budding romance is threatened with the return of billionaire Walter Mashburn. Who will Lisbon choose? The man who can give her empty glamour? Or the one who's been there all along? Inspired by "Stay" by SafetySuit.**

**Dedicated to:**

**watchyouwalk (Autumn), because we were IMing one night, and she helped me come up with the idea of Jane and Lisbon's romance being threatened by Mashburn's return. Thanks for being my muse Autumn.**

**To Jisbon4ever (Laura), just because she's totally awesome, and one of my best friends on (Love Patricia)**

**Love,**

**Holly**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't even be writing this story right now.**

**Author's Note:**

**I had a long week. I don't even WANT to talk about it. It was literally a roller-coaster ride though. It culminated in a sleepless night for me, where I was up in the wee small hours of this morning watching "Family Tie" reruns, and desperately trying to get some sleep on the couch. I don't see what Jane finds so attractive in sleeping on a couch, honestly. Here's to a good night's sleep. **

**.**

**Chapter 9**

It was starting to rain when Jane made his way up to his father's door.

"Teresa's not with you this time?" Garrett asked as he let his son in.

"No, not this time," Jane answered, scrubbing at his face. "I think I lost her dad."

"Nonsense!" Garrett protested. "Jane men _never_ lose their women!"

"I don't know what it is," Jane said mostly to himself. "Maybe I didn't show her enough affection? I mean, I didn't even kiss her until today—"

"Oh, she is _long _gone!"

"Thanks dad," Jane said dryly.

"Garrett!" Debra scolded, coming out of the kitchen.

"You have company!" Jane sighed. "I'll go—"

"She loves you Patrick!" Debra said. "I could tell from the way she looked at you."

"Everybody keeps saying that, but I didn't see it. . ."

"Oy-vay! Did I _not _teach you anything?" Garrett asked. "If I did, you wouldn't be here questioning the way she feels about you."

"You don't understand! She's been going out with Walter Mashburn. . . in fact, she's with him right now!"

"Walter Mashburn is just a man like you and me," Garrett said. "You should know that, are you forty-two, or a thirteen-year-old teenage girl with a crush on _David Cassidy_?"

"Dad, you really don't understand. . . she's – you know – been with Mashburn before."

Garrett rolled his eyes. "I understand, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Patrick, listen. . . he's Walter Mashburn, he goes through women like children go through clothes," Debra said. "She'd be a fool to choose him over you."

"She's not going to choose him over you," Garrett added. "What does true love have over empty-glamour? Not very much at all. . . except sometimes it can be more fun."

**.**

"Walter, I'd like to introduce you to Cindy Williams," Lisbon said. "Cindy, this is Walter Mashburn."

"Cindy, it's a pleasure," Mashburn said, offering her his hand and a charming smile.

"Same here!" Cindy replied.

"Now tell me, how do you and Teresa know each other?"

"She and Mr. Jane solved a case for my family," Cindy answered. "We kept in touch afterwards."

"I was actually a suspect in two cases that Teresa and Patrick were working on," Mashburn said, strangely proud of the fact.

"Speaking of Patrick, where is he?" Cindy asked, looking around the café. "You and he are always joined at the hip. I mean, if I didn't know any better, I would have said that you two had a secret thing for each other."

"Actually. . . we are seeing each other as more than friends and co-workers now," Lisbon said, nodding.

"How delightful!" Cindy's face lit up like a child's at Christmas. "But he's not here?"

"Not tonight," Lisbon answered. "Um. . . we kind of had a miscommunication."

"Go to him then!" Cindy said. "I'll be okay by myself. It isn't every day that a girl meets a handsome, single, multi-billionaire. And it isn't every day that two people so perfect for one another other, actually find each other. Even when they've been together for a really long time."

"She's right," Mashburn added quietly. "You and Patrick are perfect for each other. . . and I would hate to see you screw up your relationship with him. Especially because of me. If you go to him right now and tell him how you feel, I'll keep my word. I won't ever bother you as more than a friend again."

Lisbon stared at him with disbelieving eyes. And then she smiled. "Thank you Walter. . . that means a lot to me."

"Goodbye Teresa, best of luck," he replied.

**.**

"Where's Jane?" Lisbon asked, bolting over to Van Pelt's desk. "I've looked for him all over the CBI and I haven't been able to find him."

"I think that he went to his father's house," Van Pelt replied. "Is everything okay Boss? I thought you were with Mashburn, and you're drenched—"

"Everything's going to be fine," Lisbon assured her. "I just need to find Jane."

"I'll call him and see if he's still at his father's," Van Pelt said.

"There's no need to do that Grace. . . I'm back," Jane said.

Van Pelt stood and grabbed her keys. "Then, I'll just. . . leave you two alone."

Jane looked at Lisbon and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Walter."

"Patrick. . . I-I-I-" Lisbon sighed, at a loss for words. And suddenly, something came to her. She said, "You have five smiles. . . one when you think people are idiots, one when you're teasing the team, one when you have the perfect cup of tea, one when you get a big lead in a case, and one when. . . when you're looking at me."

Jane looked up surprised.

"I didn't sleep with him. . ." She almost took a step towards him, but held back. "The whole entire time Walter was here. . . I didn't sleep with him. The thought never even crossed my mind. I'll admit, I was confused about my feelings for you after Walter came back. But all along it was you. And I realized that, days after he came here."

"Me?"

"My right choice was you," Lisbon explained. "You were right in front of me this whole entire time."

Jane sighed. "Lisbon. . ."

"I understand," Lisbon said, cringing at the way he referred to her by her last name, she turned to go. "I'll just go now. It's okay. I don't know what I was thinking, coming back to you—"

"Stay," Jane said.

"Stay?" Lisbon repeated, looking back at him hopefully.

"Yeah. . . stay," Jane answered, coming towards her and pulling her into his arms. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and she responded. It wasn't like the previous kiss he had given her. That one was filled with desperation and longing. This one held the promise of death 'til us part, and healing.

"I'm staying," Lisbon assured him in a whisper as she reciprocated his tender kiss.

"_I welcome you inside my life_

_For what you do, oh you make me happy_

_So very happy once again_

_Hear I stand, so inspired to take your hand and never take for granted what I was granted once again_

_I never thought I could love again_

_I never thought I'd let somebody else in_

_I never thought I could trust and then, here I am in love once again_

_You touched my heart_

_Now I can breathe_

_You saved my life and still I can't believe you made it happen_

_You made it happen once again"_

Once Again, Frankie Jordan_

**TBC. . .**


	9. Epilogue

**Stay**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon's budding romance is threatened with the return of billionaire Walter Mashburn. Who will Lisbon choose? The man who can give her empty glamour? Or the one who's been there all along? Inspired by "Stay" by SafetySuit.**

**Dedicated to:**

**watchyouwalk (Autumn), because we were IMing one night, and she helped me come up with the idea of Jane and Lisbon's romance being threatened by Mashburn's return. Thanks for being my muse Autumn.**

**To Jisbon4ever (Laura), just because she's totally awesome, and one of my best friends on (Love Patricia)**

**Love,**

**Holly**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't even be writing this story right now.**

**Author's Note:**

**I am posting this with my eyes shut tightly, because this is the worst ending I've ever written, I think. But I need to post something to tie this all together. So, with anxiously bated breath, I present to you the last installment in "Stay". I hope you enjoy it.**

**.**

**Epilogue:**

"_I've been living with a shadow overhead, I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed, I've been lonely for so long, trapped in the past, I can't seem to move along_" Jane sang.

It was one month later, and he and Lisbon had gone back to kareoke night for a date.

Lisbon smiled at him and sang her part. "_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away, just in case I ever need them again someday, I've been setting aside time to clear a little space in the corners of my mind,"_

"_All I wanna do is find a way back into love, I can't make it through without a way back into love, oh. . ._" they sang together.

"_I've been watching, but the stars refuse to shine, I've been searching but I just don't see the signs, I know that it's out there, there's got to be something for my soul somewhere_," Jane replied, reaching for Lisbon's hand and holding onto it tightly.

"_I've been looking for someone to shed some light, not somebody just to get me through the night, I could use some directions, and I'm open to your suggestions_," Lisbon's smile grew to mega-watts and she fought back a giggle.

"_All I wanna do is find a way back into love, I can't make it through without a way back into love, and if I open my heart again, I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end. . ._" They sang together again. "_There are moments when I don't know if it's real, or if anybody feels the way I feel, I need inspiration, not just another negotiation_"

Even though it was still a duet part, Jane let go of her hand and put his hand over her mouth so he could sing by himself.

"_All I want to do is find a way back into love, I can't make it through without a way back into love. And if I open my heart to you, I'm hoping you'll show me what to do, and if you help me to start again, you know that I'll be there for you in the end_."

The song ended, and Jane lowered his hand from her mouth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black, velvet box. He opened it and took a modest diamond ring out.

Lisbon gasped, not noticing that Minelli, Cho, Elise, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Hightower, Hightower's kids, O'Laughlin, Dr. Montague, Tommy, Tommy's girlfriend Daphne, Garrett, and Debbie had joined the crowd of people.

"Teresa. . . I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my wife?" Jane asked, getting down on his knee and taking her hand. He slipped the ring on her finger. "Help me start again and make me the happiest man in California?"

Lisbon nodded wordlessly, fighting back tears. She pulled Jane to his feet and the pair embraced.

"I'm still waiting for your answer. . . will you stay with me forever?"

"Yes. . . I'll stay. I'll stay forever," Lisbon answered, leaning in to kiss him.

**_The End_**

**Author's Note 2:**

**So, I wasn't going to write this chapter. . . but today while I was sitting and giving my story a final edit, and listening to my iPod "Way Back Into Love" (from the movie "Music and Lyrics" with Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore) came on. And I knew, I **_**had**_** to write a final chapter. I just felt it. . . not unlike the way I feel most of my other stories. But what the heck, I've rewritten this whole entire story from it's original draft. (Anything written in three days by me can't be that great. Anyways, I was more satisfied with this draft than my first one). **

**Yes, I took a gamble with this chapter. . . and how corny it could be, Jane and Lisbon singing kareoke and his proposing. But it's not like I'm writing an actual script for the Mentalist here. So, I decided to have some fun with it. Besides. . . this song "Way Back Into Love" fits Jane and Lisbon SO perfectly! It isn't funny.**

**Love,**

**Holly_ February 26, 2011**


End file.
